


Running Like A River

by tielan



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: intoabar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon hates an unfair fight. However it turns out, he doesn't need to intervene in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if this was inspired by the **intoabar** ficathon, or if I actually wrote it for **intoabar**...

This isn’t his world. These are humans, not the Wraith. But the girl's clearly outnumbered, and Ronon hates an unfair fight.

Then she takes the first one out with a punch. The man sails back in a graceful arc that ends in a hard crash and the girl begins her dance.

She's swift and graceful as a bird on the wing, but brutal, too - no holding back. A man reaches for a gun and it goes sailing with a well-aimed kick, another stands back and fumbles for his weapon before a bottle hurtles through the air and casually crashes against his temple.

Other patrons run, some join in, some just stare. Those that run are left alone, vanishing out into the muddy night; those who try to join in are dispatched. Men trying to close with her are thrown back, women reaching for weapons never touch them.

Ronon flattens himself against the wall, his hands out from his sides, palms open.

He knows better than to get into this, or even look like he's going to.

Teyla moves with the same kind of deadly grace in a fight, but she doesn't have the edge this girl has - or the training. Ronon knows a weapon when he sees one.

Two minutes later, the only two people standing are him and the girl - and as she turns towards him, he has the feeling he won't be standing very long.

She tilts her head with a thoughtful narrowing of her eyes between the long, loose strands of her hair. "The spirit of the chase never stops. It just transfers to another plane of reality. You're an anomaly wrapped up in a timeslip and you shouldn't be here. They'll fillet you and hang you out to dry - dried fish. I never liked haddock much."

Then she steps neatly over the battered body of her nearest opponent, crosses the room of groaning and silent people and holds out her hand to him like a partner in a dance. "Come with me if you want to live."

Ronon's seen that movie; if she's looking for a John, she got the wrong man. But this place isn't anywhere he knows and he could do with someone to lead the way.

So he takes her offered hand and lets her drag him out into the busy, dirty street that isn't Pegasus, and certainly isn't Earth.

But as they start running, Ronon wonders if he hasn't stepped out of the line of fire and into the point of a knife.


End file.
